


Molly and Ronald.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Molly being Molly, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a talk with her youngest son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly and Ronald.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... I just... Wanted.
> 
> 238 words
> 
> I DO NOT OWN!
> 
> ENJOY!

Molly knew that her son wasn't like his siblings. He was colder, almost reminding her of her brother in law. He demanded attention in different ways then his siblings as well.

"Mother. I have a concern." His voice was low as he moved into the empty room. Everyone had retired by now, the party having ended close after midnight. It was now one in the morning, and she herself was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Of course sweetie. Come sit." She patted the seat next to her on the couch. Ronald moved slowly before sitting on the edge of the couch.

"What is it? You can tell me." She smiled encouragingly at him. He rarely seeks for help, so she loved it when he came to her.

"I have feelings for someone inappropriate." She froze. Dating advice? That was new.

"Who. You don't have to be afraid." She didn't want to pry.

"He's a teacher." Molly felt so out of her depth. At least with Draco, who had come to her earlier, it was a student, and a girl.

"He's a teacher? Oh darling." She didn't know what else to say. Ronald looked the same, but she could see the slight twitching in his hands and knees, telling her that he was ready to bolt.

"Come here. We'll figure this out. I promise." She wanted to do more for him, but there wasn't anything she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm... Drama.
> 
> Mars


End file.
